


Ka-me-ha-me-HA!

by Darkrealmist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, 遊☆戯☆王SEVENS | Yu-Gi-Oh!: Sevens (Anime)
Genre: Adventure, Alcohol, Anime, Card Games, Children, Comedy, Crying, Cute, Duelling, Friendship, Fun, Gen, Humor, Illegal Activities, Inappropriate Behavior, Mistaken Identity, Nerdiness, Power Outage, Puns & Word Play, Superpowers, Technology, Trauma, Undercover, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Rook brings Ohdo Yuga to a Duel Centre reserved for adults.
Relationships: Kamijo "Rook" Tatsuhisa & Ohdo Yuga, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 2





	Ka-me-ha-me-HA!

Ka-me-ha-me-HA!

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! SEVENS series.

Summary:

Rook brings Ohdo Yuga to a Duel Centre reserved for adults.

* * *

“Rooooook, this place is scary! Take me home!”

Twin-Edge Dragons! Couldn’t Yuga adjust the dials? He had such a relaxed composure at school.

Evidently, the fake moustaches they pasted on were too convincing, or people were just really, really dumb. Exotically-clad ladies wobbled over from the bar, asking Yuga to buy them drinks.

Introducing Yuga to a Duel Centre off limits to children! With Rush Duel, they’d make it out in seven!

He failed to predict how traumatic dropping an eleven-year-old (an eleven-year-old who wasn’t him) into an adults-only environment might be.

Yuga’s crying weakened the glue keeping his Potatoman-thin disguise together. Their true ages revealed, Rook’s Duel Disk almost instantly retracted in on itself, declaring his exhibition match null and void.

“You can’t be in here! No kids allowed!”

“Che.” Rook drew toward his jacket. “We have no other exit, huh?”

“Watch out! He’s got…something!” a bald man shouted.

Rook pushed out his palm, a motion he supplemented with constipated grunting.

“He’s doing the Kamehameha! We’re all going to die!”

Although it paled in comparison to Goku’s technique on _Dragon Treasure_ , the effect was sufficiently dramatic. Lights in the building popped, and amidst the startled squawks, Rook and Yuga executed a compulsory evacuation.

Perhaps Duel Centre Duels were a little advanced for the mellow inventor.


End file.
